The Fault In Our Gods
by seagurl3
Summary: Percy is confused. He was cursed by almost all the Olympians for the suspicion of murdering Annabeth and now he's adopted by the most unlikely of gods. But, what happens when Olympus needs it's savior again? Rated M just in case. Now a poll running for who dates Percy. Vote now!
1. Chapter 1

The fault in our gods

Chapter one: I'm offered a new start at life, a life that i love.

**A.N. / this is my first fanfiction! If you don't like, you don't read. Got it! Good. anyways, this is about a kid and how he deals with the way the gods had treated him. there will be some dirty language along the way. yes i got the title from the book THE FAULT IN OUR STARS. enjoy. NOT A ONE SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I hate myself everyday because of it. (yea, some quoting from Pitch Perfect. speaking of that movie, I white diamond dare you to say Pitch Perfect 20 times fast! you'll say b**** berfect!)**

**Posted by Pwnie3 because seagurl3 couldn't figure out how to publish and Pwnie3 is just a really good friend.**

No one's pov

A 19 year old male with raven-like jet black hair stumbled to the kitchen sink, cursed. Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, Hermes, Hera. Everyone but Athena, Hestia, and Hades had cursed him. Even his own father had cursed him. A flash of darkness (that is possible, just so you know) filled the room and Hades stood behind the island counter. "What do you want!?" The kid spat, sea green eyes flashing with anger. "Are you here to curse me too?!" this demigod looked down right murderous. his normally dark tan skin was now a sickly shade of white that almost looked green. Hades had a look of sympathy in his eyes. _that's weird._

Hades shook his head, eyeing the wine bottle in the half-blood's hand. (Dionysus' curse to the kid) "I came here to offer you a new chance at life as my adopted son. You will have anything you want. See your dead girlfriend, Hestia's blessing, Athena's blessing, my blessing, YOUR CURSES WILL REMOVED." The god of death sounded like he cared. This shocked the hero, and dropped the bottle. his green eyes widened to the point of where he looked like a barn owl. he thought for a minute. _well, i do want to see my mom and step dad again. and my old friends. or meet Orion and Theseus. that would be awesome. Adopted son of the dead... I'LL BE RELATED TO NICO! then i can see him all the time. hmmm. _he thought, a smirk playing across his face. then he wisely chose the words,

"why would I say no?!" Hades smiled, then flashed both of them to the underworld.

"this is your new home. you are now known as Perseus James di Angelo, (sounds like the right name/ middle name) the new son of Hades, not Perseus James Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy smiled as he became sober again.

AN/ done! I said no one because Percy loves nobody (Annabeth) so why not call him No one? get it? no? *sigh* never mind. you mortals and demigods never get demi-titan jokes. all well, c u l8r!

~seagurl3, daughter of time, sea and sky. (crronus, pontus, and uranus)

ps. I was going to add this part, but I desided to leave it out 'cuz i thought it was not my best:

_'I, Poseidon, lord of the sea, here by say that Perseus Jackson is to be disclaimed for the suspicion of betrayal of Olympus. does anyone have any argument against cursing him?' Athena rose her hand, and I sighed with relief _**_at least someone cares about me. _**_I thought._

_'why would he betray Olympus if his fatal flaw is personal loyalty?' Hestia demanded from her hearth._

_'he is to be punished' Zeus thundered. 'his is to powerful to live.' '_**_f*** you Zeus.'_**_ were my last words before I blacked out._

**Tada. Done! It's a flashback that wil happen later in the story, but this is important for you to know. bye bye! *freezes time and leaves room.* *time unfreezes to bunch of confused kids***


	2. Chapter 2: 25 years can change a person

Chapter 2.

AN: wow. Thanks to my first story followers ( Nouney, skmcrae, and evanarkmaga) and my story favoriter ( brokenbeyondrepair13). I checked my email at 15:00 (3:00) after I got out of school on October 28 so yeah. If y'all will tell anyone to check me out, that will be great. Oh and can someone please write a Draco son of Athena story, please.

Disclaimer: Wonder if Rick reads this stuff. Maybe its just me, but the house of hades seemed too much like a fanfiction. Anyways, I don't own.

25 years later

Hades' point of view.

"MY SON CAN HELP IN THIS UPCOMING WAR!" Hades yelled, shaking with anger. Why were his brothers so stupid. His son was stronger than Gaea. It was just him, Athena, Drama Queen Zeus, and Barnacle Beard Poseidon in the throne room in the underworld. Persephone was with her mom, even though Demeter had cursed his son.

"Nico, that wimp?(1) Ha!" Poseidon is an idiot(2). Athena scowled.

"You IDIOT! His adopted son, your FORMER SON!"

Percy bursted in the room, dragging a ticked of Nico in tow. "DAAADDDD! NICO STOLE MY SWORD AGAIN!" Percy complained. He still looked 19, even though he was older.

Nico huffed, crossing his arms. "I DID NOT! I BORROWED IT!" Nico looked 18, having to be close to his cousin/brother's age. The Fates had made them immortal to remind the gods of how terrible they have treated heroes.

"Nico, give Percy back his sword." Athena said calmly.

Nico handed Percy a pen, one much similar to Riptide. but this one is different. It was forged from all rivers of the underworld. The river of forgetfulness; of pain; of fire; of lamentation; Styx (3). It was still Riptide, only scarier.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. 'Oh no. Percy hates Poseidon' Hades thought.

Sure enough, Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "So that's why it smells like someone burned rotten seaweed in here. It the world's largest mother f***er." Nico saw Athena glare at Percy and took his chance to run.

"PERSEUS DI ANGELO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Athena scowled.

"Sorry lady Athena." Percy ran after Nico.

"DI ANGELO?!" Zeus boomed (if he could in The underworld)

"yeah. And he hates everyone who betrayed his trust." Hades chuckled

AN: oh my gods! I lost my rough draft. I had to write this by memory.

1) i don't think Nico is a wimp.

2) my mom told me to write out I d ten t. Aka ID10T.

3) have no idea what the river Styx is the river of. If anyone knows tell me.

Thank you.

~seagurl3 daughter of the sea sky and time.


	3. surprising the Olympians

Chapter 3: surprising the Olympians.

**AN: hhere's your daily ( for now) update for the fault in our gods. Please enjoy. And I'm sorry if its a little confusing for the last one I didn't know I was going to try and post it that day because at the time I had no idea how to post Pwnie3 did it for me**

PERCY'S POV

So drama queen needs me? I thought he only thought that HE was the most powerful thing. Maybe Dad convinced him. Now I have to go to that Chaos forsaken throne room. Pretend to offer my help to immortals that deserve to rot in Nyx's House, ( well not Athena or Hestia.) And then ACTUALLY HELP THEM! Fates help me.

I walked into the chair room, silent-er than a shadow. (Shadows are really loud.) Everyone had known I was coming, 'cuz they were looking at me.

"Oh perse-" Zeus started.

"You will address me as 'Master'" (AN: 'CAMP CHAOS' ROCKS!) I snickered at Ares look of distaste. He HATES being told what to do.

"…What?" Zeus' eyes narrowed. Hades snickered at his youngest brother face. If only I had a camera.

"You heard me, DramaQueen. You can only call me MASTER!" I started growling. I knew I looked down right murderous, I always have when someone got on my nerves.

Zeus had obviously gotten mad, it showed on his face. He picked up his master bolt, aimed, and fired.

Time slowed. My hand extended out in front of me, fingers stretched out. The bolt stopped right in front of me, only 2 inches separated the huge lightning bolt from my immortal body. Well, my hand. Everyone was pale. Even Dionysus was paying attention to the situation. (for once. That lazy a** does almost nothing at all but f***ing demigods' names up.) I grabbed the bolt, feeling the small sparks poke my skin gently

"How did you..." Hades trailed off.

"Chronus Desided that his time was up and faded. He wanted me to have his powers Cuz I have no interest in being evil in any way, shape, or form." I stroked Zeus' bolt.

"Oh..." Zeus said.

I got an idea right then. "You want your bolt?" I said it like I was talking to a dog. He nodded vigorously. "You really Want it?" He looked like a bobblehead. I threw the bolt across the room, careful to not hit anything (lady Athena and Aunty Hestia would get mad if I hit something.) Zeus ran and got it.

"So. I heard you need my help. Let's get down to business. And earth."

**AN: too lazy to write the conversation. Until next time. ;P**


	4. chapter 3 and a half

**_An: iI will not continue this story until after Thalia's b day. I have a poll running for people to pair with Percy. It ended on Thals birthday so. Please vote. No Annabeth what so ever. Its not like I hate percabeth (I love that pairing!) Its just Percy gets blamed for her death, so she's dead. Pwnie3 is probably happy about the last part. But not the beginning part. Share with other people. And that reminds me. When someone follows one of my stories/ me or favorites me/ one of my stories, I visit their site. If they don't have their own stories, I check their favorite stories. I find that I like lots of the stories that my readers like. AND I found the paper draft of this story, Pwnie3 had it all this time! Plus I'll have the cover for this story done soon. _**

**_~seagurl3 (found out i was made straight from the flames of Hestia's hearth.) Adopted daughter of sky sea and time._**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: all stories are not going to be updated for a while. im giving this message from school. I have no internet right now, and my phone has been taken away. I may not beable to update holiday. **


	6. First draft (not story plot)

Disclaimer: i don't look like rick. if i do to you, the you need to see the eye doctor.

Chapter one

He stumbled to the sink. Cursed by the Olympians. Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, even his own father had cursed him. A flash of darkness came and Hades stood in the doorway. "Are you here to curse me too?" He spat.

"I am here to offer a new life as my adopted son. You will have your curses removed, have my blessing, and have anything you want." Hades said. The boy's eyes widened, and he dropped the wine bottle.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would say yes!" He said. He's no longer Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. He is now Percy di Angelo, son of Hades.

Disclaimer: me only own things I do to percy, but nothing else!

5 years later

"My son can help us in this war!" Hades yelled. How can they be so blind! His son is stronger than Ares!

"Nico? That brat?!" Poseidon shouted.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hades sounded ticked. "MY OTHER SON! HE IS ADOPTED! HE'S PERCY! HE SAYS THAT I AM BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU PEOPLE!" Percy came running in with a very angry Nico in tow.

"Daaaaaad! Nico stole my sword again!" He whined.

"Did not! I BORROWED it!" Nico protested.

"Nico, give it back." Hades smiled. Nico handed the black and white pen back. Percy is now a 24 year old man trapped in a 19 year old boy's body. His eyes are a dark green, like Greek fire.

"Per- Percy?" Poseidon stammered. His former son had a look of disgust on his face.

"So that's why it smells like someone burned rotten seaweed in here. It's the worlds largest mother f***er!" Percy exclaimed. He smirked at the look of his former father's look of horror.

"Perseus di Angelo! You don't cuss when there immature immortals round!" Hades teased.

"Yes father. Who knows what they repeat!" Percy agreed, then ran off to talk to Zoë. Athena smiled

"DI ANGELO?" Everyone shouted.

"It's A dream come true!" Thalia shrieked like a little girl. She obviously had a crush on him. "He's so my type!"

Disclaimer: I hate myself for not owning Percy Jackson and friends

Seeing Percy again was awesome. I asked lord Hades if I can follow him, and he said yes! He must really love his new son. I run down the hall and ran into him. "Slow down Thals. Your going to give Athena a hearts track.

"Sorry!" I said, blushing. I must have been really red, because he laughed.

"Am I THAT distracting?" He teased, which as met with shock.

"NO! Your just too close to me!" I protested. We talk for a while.

"Are you still in the hunters?"

* * *

AN: SO HAVING MY PHONE TOOKEN AWAY I HAD TO HAVE MUSIC SO I LOOKED FOR MY IPOD, AND REMEMBERED MY FIRST COPY FOR THE FAULT IN OUR GODS WAS ON IT. I ALSO FOUND THAT STORY I WAS LOOKING FOR. THE SITE IS s/9410796/1/Legacies-reading-about-their-parents-adventures-The-Lightning-Thief . I WANTED TO SHARE THESE WITH YOU. I HAD WROTE THIS LONG BEFORE I HAD A ACOUNT (JUNE) SO YOU CAN TELL HOW MUCH THIS IS FROM THE ONE I HAD POSTED. HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT :) (ps, my chapters are short because I'm so used to readᎥng the MaxᎥmum RᎥde books, that I don't know how to make a chapter longer!)


End file.
